


A Strange, Yet Familiar Place

by 0rang3_ladybug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018), Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Distrust, Framed, Parker Luck, Peter is Lost, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rang3_ladybug/pseuds/0rang3_ladybug
Summary: Peter finds himself in an alternate universe, where Spider-Man doesn't exist. However, there is still a spider to protect the city, even if she's treated like a criminal.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Spider-Man & Ghost-Spider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Waking Up

"Peter? ...... Peter, it's time to wake up."

 _Right, I still have one month until I graduate from Horizon High,_ he thought as he got up from bed. 

_Uh, where did all my stuff go?_

The room in itself looked like his room, but there was some things that were missing. For one, he didn't have his Spider-Man costume, that he was working on with Mr. Stark. This looked like the first Spider-Man costume he wore after the hoodie costume.

W _hat's going on?_

_Did I leave my suit at Avengers Towers for repairs?_

It's been a long journey to become a superhero. From learning the basics to stopping the symbiote invasion, a lot changed. However, he managed to make many new friends. Meeting Miles, Gwen, Ava, Riri, Amadeus, and many more young superheroes made things better. Even though he fought with other superheroes from time to time, most of the time he was a solo spider. The Avengers had offered him a spot on the team, but he said no. He can be both a hero for the little guy and help big time superheroes or SHIELD fight, once in a while.

"Peter, I've been calling for you for the past 5 minutes. The pancakes are going to get cold."

"Sorry Aunt May. I'm getting up now."

Peter gets dressed and immediately starts staring at the mirror in front of him. _Why am I **younger**?!_

.

.

.

This must be a really bad dream.

He left after stuffing the pancakes into his mouth, he didn't want to worry Aunt May.

He tried calling his friends phone number's, but apparently none of the phone numbers he entered exist. He tried calling Mr. Stark, but he just thought Peter was another fan and hung up. _Well, he's not wrong._

Not only that, Horizon High didn't even exist, he was barely starting his first year at Midtown High. Well, in one month he was going to start, right now it was still summer break.

However, worst of all was that Spider-Man didn't exist. _Now that's just rude._

He was walking, thinking of a way to earn money. The financial situation didn't really change from back in his world. They were still tight on money and he wanted to earn money to give to Aunt May, to pay rent. At least, now the tuition isn't as expensive.

He was walking when he heard a surprising news report. He heard the word " **menace** " and was expecting to hear his name, _Yeah like that would happen._

" **Ghost-Spider** , we will find you, and you will pay for killing an innocent civilian."

.

.

.

 _What?_ Peter immediately turned to the screen and saw the familiar black, white, and pink costume of his friend.

_Gwen? Killing a civilian?!!_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and Kudos are always welcomed. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded by 06/28/20


	2. Ghost-Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost-Spider has been framed for killing an innocent civilian. She goes on patrol each night to try to find the actual criminal. During one of her patrols, she finds out that there is another spider in the city.

"Ghost-Spider, we will find you, and you will pay for killing an innocent civilian." It was the sixth time that she had heard that declaration, today only.

“[huff] If they would just **LISTEN** to me, then they would know I had nothing to do with Kevin’s death,” she muttered as she was gliding through New York.

_Why won't they just listen. I have no reason to lie._

Ghost-Spider had to be careful. She used to be trusted, but after the report of her killing a civilian, things changed. The police were now on the lookout for her, especially her father, Captain George Stacy. It was difficult to have your own family say that they want you locked away. 

Her friends were also starting to get worried about her. Both Mary Jane Watson and Gloria Grant, kept asking her if she was alright and trying to keep her company. However, her constant disappearing act put a strain on their relationship, especially when they were supposed to meet for band practice. 

Besides the NYPD, SHIELD agents apparently were now after her. _I guess I’m now considered a threat._

She didn’t have time to get caught, she needed to get justice for her friend. She saw the person who had attacked her friend and was tracking their location. It was frustrating because everytime she got close to the criminal, she would still manage to slip away. 

_I will catch you, just you wait._

.

.

.

She was done for the day. She had successfully avoided the NYPD and SHIELD agents. 

*Notification Alert*

Ghost-Spider took out her phone and saw that it was a text from her father.

*Gwen, please give me a call when you have the time.*

She considered typing a response, but then deleted it. She then put her phone away when she heard cries for help.

There was a fire, it was moving fast throughout the building. She saw that there were civilians trapped. She looked around, to try to find a place to land without getting seriously burned. _Have to move fast._

Besides this fire, there was also another fire a couple of blocks ahead. She had finished rescuing the civilians who didn’t know how to react. On one hand they were grateful Ghost-Spider saved them, but then there was also distrust since there were reports that she had killed an innocent civilian. Ghost-Spider didn’t wait for a response of gratitude and just left. She was heading to the other building. 

_Well, that’s weird._

There was supposed to be a fire that was burning out of control with many people trapped inside. The building in front of her was no longer on fire, but one could see the damage that it caused to the structure. There were multiple people being treated close by. She was going to leave since the situation was handled, when she heard something.

“Did you see how fast he moved. He also had webbing like Ghost-Spider. He …”

_Webbing?_

_Another Spider? No way._

As far as Gwen stacy knew she was the only person that was bitten by a radioactive spider. She looked above, where the heroic act was being played back. Sure enough, there was another spider-themed superhero. His costume was different than hers, it was red, black, and blue. Unlike her, his webbing seemed to come from web shooters that were attached to his wrist. He called himself, **“Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.”**

.

.

.

_What’s going on?_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and Kudos are always welcomed. Thanks for reading.


	3. Getting Help From A Billionaire/ Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man finds evidence that could clear Ghost-Spider's name.

Spider-Man was swinging to Avenger’s Tower, carefully trying to avoid being seen. His spidey sense helped in telling him if he was being watched by any security cameras.

From the two weeks being here, he found out about some certain events that didn’t happen in his old universe. Apparently, there was this Terrigen Wave that caused regular people to get superpowers. He compared it to his universe, where almost everyone in the city got spider powers. He also found out more of why people think Ghost-Spider killed an innocent civilian. 

The police reports said that they found Ghost-Spider next to the body of the civilian in a warehouse. After, she fled the scene. Spider-Man knows Ghost-Spider would never hurt a civilian. _There’s definitely more to this story. Someone else must have killed him._

Not that it mattered since they didn’t bother to even let Ghost-Spider tell her side of the story. 

He managed to hack and recover old footage of some security cameras that show Ghost-Spider, the civilian, and a third unidentified person heading into the warehouse. Ghost-Spider and the civilian seemed to know each other, they acted like they were friends. The civilian, wasn’t an ordinary civilian because the video showed him using powers. He must’ve had super powers or he got them from the Terrigen Wave. He then sped the video, which then showed the third unidentified person fleeing the warehouse, followed by sirens heard in the distance. After, the NYPD came in. _That must be the moment where they found Ghost-Spider next to the body. _Since he just started being a vigilante/superhero, there’s no way that anyone would listen to him.__

He needed the help of The Avengers; out of all of them he was closest to Iron Man aka Tony Stark. He can still remember how nervous he was meeting the Tony Stark at the expo when he went to Horizon High. _Yeah, hopefully I can be less awkward this time around._

He managed to sneak into the top floors of Avengers Tower. He was hoping to find Tony Stark, but instead found himself in an empty room.

<Who are you?> a voice echoed throughout the room.

_J.A.R.V.I.S., I forgot about him!_

“Um, I’m your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Newest vigilante/superhero.”

<I believe you do not have permission to be here. If you don’t leave in the next minute, I will call in security.>

“[freaked out] W… wait! Don’t call security, look I just have this video to give to Mr. Stark. It’s about Ghost-Spider, this proves that she didn’t commit the crime she’s accused of. I just wanted to tell Mr. Stark, so he could get SHIELD to stop sending agents after her and to clear her reputation with the police. Look, I’ll just leave this flash drive with the video inside,” Spider-Man said and left after he placed the flash drive down. 

_Hopefully, Mr. Stark sees the video soon._

_\-------------------_

Tony Stark was tired, he had finished a meeting with a bunch of stuck up business people and just wanted to relax. He walked in and headed to the refrigerator to get a drink. "J.A.R.V.I.S., do you have anything interesting to share with me today?"

<Yes I do.>

Tony's eyebrow raised and he made an amused expression. "Well, go ahead."

<A man by the name of Spider-Man snuck in here to give you a USB flash drive. He said it was important that you see it.>

"[spit take] What?! Someone snuck in here? Why didn't you tell me or send security up here?""

<I did not perceive him as a threat. He just wanted to meet with you, but since you weren't here he decided to leave the flash drive here.>

Whoever was under that mask was not an amateur. He manage to swing and crawl up the tower, without setting off any of the security cameras. He was looking at the surveillance video, J.A.R.V.I.S. was right about him not coming here to rob one of his inventions. He looked down at the flash drive, contemplating if he should watch the video or not. _[thinking] It could be a trap, he could've added a virus or something._ In the end, his curiosity got the best of him. 

He plugged in the flash drive where a video popped up. He clicked play, and the first thing he saw was Ghost-Spider. He knew of Ghost-Spider from SHIELD, apparently she was a good hero gone bad. He looked at the video and decided to give SHIELD a call.

.

.

.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., get me any information you can find on Spider-Man and Ghost-Spider."

<Of course, sir.>

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and Kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
